Disosiasi Disorientasi Dispensasi
by justaway00
Summary: Baru kali ini dia ingin menangis dan mengiba demi seorang pria, hanya karena definisi cinta platonik yang dia mengerti tidak sama dengan pengertian level afeksi yang ingin dia jelaskan. LeviXEren
1. Bagian 1

**Disosiasi. Disorientasi. Dispensasi**

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime**

* * *

**Perhatian: Konten dewasa dibagian kedua.**

* * *

_Hidupnya selama masa remaja biasa-biasa saja. Normal. Tak pernah ada masalah._

_Dia lulus dari SMA di usia delapanbelas tahun, meneruskan kuliah di universitas yang dekat dengan rumahnya, memilih jurusan kedokteran karena ayahnya adalah seorang dokter._

_Kehidupan sosialnya juga biasa-biasa saja._

_Dia memiliki teman sejak kecil yang juga masuk di universitas yang sama, hanya berbeda jurusan, dan mereka sangat akrab. Dia bukan mahasiswa yang menonjol, walau begitu kehidupan pertemanannya baik-baik saja. Dia tidak memiliki catatan kriminal. Tak pernah minum alkohol, tak pernah merokok, bahkan membeli majalah porno pun belum pernah._

_Singkatnya, Eren Jeager adalah pemuda normal berusia sembilanbelas tahun, memiliki kehidupan yang nyaris membosankan, dan jarang terlibat masalah._

* * *

Ketika membuka mata, Eren menyadari bahwa dia tidak mengenali langit-langit berstiker bintang-bintang beragam ukuran yang menjadi fokus utama pandangannya. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah panik, hal kedua yang dia mengerti adalah nyeri di seluruh tubuh, hal ketiga yang dia sadari adalah kepala berambut hitam terkulai di dekat lengannya. Eren menahan diri untuk tidak berseru kaget. Seseorang duduk dan tertidur di pinggir ranjang yang dia tempati. Badan bagian atasnya bersandar pada tepian ranjang, kepalanya terbaring miring dan menghadap Eren.

Kepanikannya bertambah saat tahu kalau dia tidak mengenali lelaki itu.

Dengan satu hentakan kuat, dia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Bunyi derit ranjang membangunkan lelaki misterius tersebut. Mata berwarna gelap bertatapan dengan mata yang berwarna lebih terang. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dilemparkan dalam sunyi, dari tatapan, bahkan bisa dirasakan di udara sekitar mereka. Suara rendah dan serak lelaki itu hanya berupa geraman galak saat memecah kecanggungan, "Kau sudah dua malam di sini. Keluargamu pasti mencari."

Eren tersentak, lalu menyesal dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu karena pinggangnya langsung memprotes.

"D-dua malaaam?! Ini hari apa?"

Lelaki itu berdecak tak sabar, "Selasa."

"Hari Selasa itu tanggal enam bukan..?! J-jam? Jam berapa?!" Eren nyaris berteriak. Tanggal enam adalah ujian ketrampilan klinik dasar terakhir. Dia tidak mau luka sayatan di lengan Mikasa jadi sia-sia hanya karena terlambat ikut ujian memasang infus. Tapi dia lebih tak mau lagi mendapat cercaan merepotkan dari orangtuanya.

"Delapan kurang seperem—"

Eren tidak menunggu jawaban itu selesai diucapkan karena dia sudah menemukan pintu keluar dan turun ke jalan dengan berisik. Sampai lupa minta ijin memakai sandal si pemilik rumah untuk alas kakinya.

* * *

_Dulu._

_Dulu semasa bocah, dia adalah anak aktif yang menjadi sorotan karena keberaniannya._

_Dulu dia adalah pemberontak dan tidak suka berpangku tangan bila ada orang lain kesusahan._

_Dulu dia menonjol dan selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan._

_Tapi sejak kejadian_ itu_, Eren Jaeger tahu kalau sifatnya yang serba spontan harus dirubah._

_Dia harus lebih bisa berkepala dingin._

_Dia sadar bahwa dia hanyalah anak biasa._

* * *

"Aaah... dimana lagi ini...?"

Eren mendesah lelah. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah kepala pirang milik sahabat masa kecilnya, Armin Artlet, diantara tumpukan buku-buku perpustakaan. Eren juga ingat dia menyindir postur kecil Armin yang bisa dengan mudah tertutup tumpukan buku. Ngomong-ngomong soal postur tubuh, lelaki yang sedang merapikan bahan makanan di kulkas itu memiliki tinggi yang nyaris sama dengan Armin. Mungkin lebih pendek.

Perlu satu menit penuh baginya untuk mengenali kondisi sekitar. Dia ada di ruangan berlangit-langit tempelan stiker fosfor bintang-bintang itu lagi. Tempat yang menjadi subyek kejadian misterius dan telah dia ceritakan ke orangtuanya yang khawatir karena dia menghilang selama dua hari, serta membuat mulut teman-temannya menganga tak percaya (kecuali Jean Kirschtein yang terbahak di bagian; 'saat bangun, ada seorang pria tidur disampingku'. Salahnya juga memilih kalimat _absurd _begitu).

Ranjang yang sama, lelaki yang sama... tapi Eren baru menyadari walau kecil, tempat itu sangat bersih (kecuali bagian ranjang yang dia tiduri). Dia bahkan setengah berharap bisa menyaksikan pendar stiker bintang-bintang saat ruangan gelap.

_Hei, memangnya dia mau bangun lagi di tempat misterius ini?! Gelap-gelapan?! Ada apa sih dengannya?!_

"Sudah bangun?"

Geraman rendah yang (seingatnya) sama membuatnya terkaget-kaget. Eren tak bermaksud menjawab hanya dengan anggukan singkat. Itu karena perutnya memilih waktu yang tak tepat untuk protes, berkeriuk keras. Eren lapar, dan lelaki itu hanya mengerutkan dahi. Dia tampak kurang tidur, garis hitam di bawah matanya sangat nyata.

"Ini hari Kamis. Tanggal lima belas, hampir jam tujuh pagi. Kalau belum ada urusan mendesak, ada sarapan untukmu di meja itu. Makanlah dulu sebelum pergi."

Eren mengingat-ingat. Tanggal lima belas adalah pengumuman ujian. Dia yakin akan mengulang, mengingat rekor terlambat setengah jam-nya minggu lalu dan konsekuensi abnormal yang diterapkan dosen praktikum...

"Ah. Terima kasih," adalah jawaban Eren.

Eren keluar dari apartemen sederhana itu sepuluh menit kemudian, terjebak dalam keheningan canggung, walau sempat membuka percakapan, "Maaf kalau sudah merepotkan, tapi saya tak ingat apa-apa... eehh, sandal anda masih di tempat saya jadi... eeh—apa sepatu saya di sini?"

Setahu Eren, sepatu kets-nya yang tertinggal seminggu lalu ini tidak sebersih itu. Bahkan sol di bagian dalamnya pun harum. Lelaki misterius itu juga menyodorkan bungkusan plastik berisi sepatu yang (seingatnya) terakhir dia pakai. Eren mengingatkan diri sendiri: harus membalas dengan mencuci sandal yang dia pinjam, cepat-cepat mengembalikannya, lalu meminta penjelasan mengapa dia bisa berakhir dua kali di apartemen tersebut dengan ingatan yang hilang.

Nanti setelah ujian pengulangan dan kegilaan akhir semester ini berakhir.

Nanti.

* * *

_Eren Jaeger masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas hingga sekarang, namun dia memilih untuk mengubur memori berusia sembilan tahun itu dalam-dalam._

_Suara bising sirine mobil patroli dan ambulans, serta tangan mungil Mikasa menggenggam lengan bajunya. Gemetar. Berlumuran darah. Menembus kain hingga ke kulitnya. Dingin. Dingin. Dingin._

_Dia memberikan syal rajutan ibunya kepada Mikasa yang masih gemetar, dengan harapan anak itu berhenti menggigil._

_Teriakan marah ayahnya tidak begitu dia dengar. Pelukan ibunya pun tidak sehangat yang dia harapkan. Mikasa masih gemetar saat mereka melihat petugas ambulans berpakaian putih-putih mendorong kantung kuning bernoda darah._

_Darah dari mayat para pria yang (menurutnya) pantas mati._

* * *

Eren membuka mata dengan tiba-tiba. Dia tertidur dengan kepala dan separuh badan di atas ranjang. Kakinya yang bersila di lantai berkarpet terasa dingin dan mati rasa. Tapi tangannya sangat hangat.

Tentu saja hangat, karena dia menangkupkannya di atas tangan seseorang yang tertidur di ranjang; si lelaki misterius dengan kening yang selalu berkerut. Hanya saja saat ini wajahnya sedang rileks karena masih tertidur.

Eren tidak mengerti bagaimana tangannya bisa berakhir di situ. Anehnya lagi, dia tak merasa harus buru-buru menarik diri dari jalinan jemari yang hangat itu, lagipula dia masih mengantuk jadi dia meletakkan kepalanya lagi di atas ranjang untuk menghilangkan sisa kantuk dengan tidur-tidur ayam.

Eren tak tahu sudah berapa lama menutup mata. Dia terjaga saat merasakan gerakan di sekitarnya dan sadar bahwa jalinan jemari itu telah terlepas namun bertahan dari tidur ayamnya dan menunggu. Tangan seseorang mengelus puncak kepalanya, ragu-ragu, hanya sebentar, lalu ditarik cepat-cepat.

Eren tidak melihat, tapi dia bisa merasakan. Dan kalau saja Eren berani mengintip diam-diam, dia akan tahu kalau sedang ditatap dengan ekspresi sedih.

* * *

_Dia lulus akademi polisi dengan nilai terbaik dan langsung direkomendasikan untuk masuk kantor detektif._

_Akan tetapi Levi Ackermann lebih memilih untuk bergabung dengan pasukan anti teror yang tak hanya memiliki bayaran lebih rendah, namun juga memiliki tingkat mortalitas tinggi._

_Kasus pertama yang dia tangani berakhir dengan kematian anggota keluarga dari pihak sepupu jauhnya. Tapi berkat kasus itu pula karirnya menanjak._

_Ironi._

* * *

"... boleh tahu nama anda?"

Sorotan mata tajam menjadi jawaban dan Eren menciut secara otomatis di seberang meja. Garpunya terangkat di udara dengan canggung, tak tahu apakah harus mengabaikan semua itu dengan melanjutkan makan, atau berhenti makan lalu minta maaf.

_Tapi untuk apa dia harus minta maaf hanya karena menanyakan nama orang?_

"Levi," adalah jawaban singkat yang membuat Eren lega.

"Ah... saya Eren," sorotan tajam lagi, Eren menelan ludah, "E-ereeen Jaeger."

"Aku tahu."

Eren jadi kehilangan selera makan.

Lelaki bernama Levi ini sudah tahu namanya sementara dia butuh enam kali hilang ingatan lalu bangun di apartemen berlangit-langit bintang fosfor, tiap kalinya selalu menghilang selama dua hari hingga membuat ibunya _paranoid_...

_Butuh enam kali bertemu dengan lelaki itu baru bisa mendapatkan empat huruf yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui itu asli atau tidak?!_

"...Ackermann," Levi menambahkan setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat. Eren mencatat dalam hati: sehabis ini dia perlu mencari di internet soal Levi Ackermann. Semoga bukan kriminal.

"Saya bingung," Eren berkata lagi, memutuskan _mood_ mereka lumayan baik untuk mengobrol, "Kok saya bisa tiba-tiba bangun di sini dan tiap kali selalu bertemu anda? Anda siapa? Bagaimana bisa mengenal saya?"

Eren juga menambahkan dalam hati semoga lelaki itu tidak menjawab dengan 'penggemarmu', karena dia bersumpah akan melempar piring berisi pasta itu ke wajah Levi Ackermann untuk mengalihkan perhatian lalu berlari ke jalanan sambil berteriak minta tolong.

Levi, di lain pihak, meletakkan gelasnya dengan kekuatan berlebih. Eren berkeriut, siap mengangkat piring bila diperlukan.

"Kau harus percaya."

"Eh?" Eren mengerjap bingung namun dia tetap mengangguk, ragu.

"Aku punya anak buah bernama Petra Ral. Dia meninggal tiga bulan lalu," Levi diam selama beberapa saat, matanya tidak menatap Eren padahal yang bersangkutan masih memandang lurus-lurus ke arahnya masih dengan ekspresi bingung namun tertarik. Ketika Levi kelihatannya tak berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, Eren berkata,

"Jadi... anda punya anak buah bernama Petra Ral yang meninggal tiga bulan lalu?"

Pancingannya berhasil karena Levi langsung menambahkan, "...dan sebulan kemudian kau datang, menyeretku ke apartemen ini lalu mengenalkan diri sebagai Petra. Ini apartemen milik Petra."

Eren membuka dan menutup mulutnya berkali-kali tanpa mengeluarkan suara karena pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Jean.

Jean Kirschten, mahasiswa dari kedokteran hewan yang menyukai Mikasa dan menganggap Eren sebagai rival bahkan kadang memberinya lelucon kejam. Dia masih belum memaafkan Jean soal tragedi _Dinitrogen Oksida_ dulu itu.

"Apa anda dibayar Jean untuk berakting?" otak Eren mampet, menurutnya reaksi inilah yang paling normal, "Memberi anestesi tanpa pembekalan awal itu tidak dibenarkan! Dimana etikanya sebagai dokter?! Walau dokter hewan juga—"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Eren memandang Levi, seolah dia adalah guru yang berhadapan dengan anak bandel yang jengah dinasehati, "Itulah mengapa aku tak bisa ingat kejadian sebelum hilang sadar: anestesi! Tapi kali ini leluconmu nggak lucu Jean!" Eren berdiri dengan garpu terangkat tinggi, "Kalau kau segitu cintanya sama Mikasa kenapa nggak ngomong sih?! Dengar ya, dia itu cuma—"

"Hei bocah… apa maksudmu?"

Geraman itu tak lebih keras dari racauan Eren walau begitu sukses membuat pemuda tersebut mengerut. Eren masih berdiri namun garpunya tak teracung lagi. Dia menunduk bertatapan dengan Levi yang masih duduk bersila di samping meja.

"...bukan Jean?"

"Nama sial milik siapa itu?"

"Tapi—"

"Tadi sudah kubilang: kau harus percaya. Kau memberiku pertanyaan, sudah kujawab. Dan aku hanya memintamu untuk percaya."

"...jadi ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan si muka kuda itu...?"

Levi menggerumbel, "Petra merasuki tubuhmu. Tentu saja kau tak ingat apapun."

"... aku... kerasukan?"

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi."

"Mana mungkin! Kondisi supernatural macam itu..! Itu..! Mana ada!"

Levi meraih gelasnya lagi. Eren sudah bersiap menerima lemparan gelas tapi ternyata lelaki itu hanya berniat meminum isinya.

"Terserahlah apa katamu, bocah."

* * *

_Bunyi tes, tes, tes cairan kental bewarna merah menjadi fokusnya. Seseorang membungkuk di kejauhan._

_Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang brutal di tempat ini._

_Eren tahu dia hanya bermimpi. Tapi mimpinya terasa sangat nyata, sampai-sampai mengingatkannya pada kejadian waktu itu._

_...mimpinya terasa sangat nyata._

"_Halo?"_

_Orang itu berdiri dan menyapanya. Sesaat Eren menyangka itu Mikasa, ternyata bukan. Itu seorang wanita yang tidak dia kenal._

"_Halo Eren, aku Petra. Petra Ral."_

_...wanita berambut pirang pendek dan bermata biru..._

Petra Ral_… dimana dia pernah mendengar nama itu?_

"_Bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?"_

_Eren membuka mulut tapi suaranya tak mau keluar. Di __depan__nya, Petra Ral tersenyum._

"_Boleh, ya? Eren..."_

* * *

Levi Ackermann adalah lelaki berpostur kecil yang memiliki tenaga luar biasa, Eren membatin, karena saat ini dia (yang lebih tinggi sekitar sepuluh senti, berbadan sehat dengan berat optimal) tengah berada di atas punggung yang bersangkutan.

"Whooaa!" adalah reaksi suara yang tepat.

Eren melompat turun, dagunya tanpa sengaja menabrak puncak kepala si penggendong. Dua lelaki berjongkok nyaris bersamaan; satu meringis dan meratapi dagunya sementara yang lain memegangi puncak kepalanya.

"Bocah... apa-apaan ini?"

Eren ingin membalas, 'Justru saya yang harusnya bilang begitu!' tapi urung karena ternyata bukan hanya dagunya yang menjadi korban. Levi berdecak tak sabar dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya.

"Salahmu sendiri."

Eren menunduk lesu. Diberi uluran sapu tangan oleh sesama lelaki untuk mengelap hidung yang mimisan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang keren.

"Bagabana saya bisa berada di bunggung handa?"

Eren bicara sambil menekan hidungnya keras-keras. Sapu tangan Levi efektif menyerap darahnya walau beberapa tetes sudah sempat jatuh ke tanah. Mereka ada ditengah jalanan sepi, dan sepertinya hampir tengah malam, tepat di bawah lampu penerangan jalan yang benderang. Eren jongkok dan Levi berdiri, saling berhadapan.

"Petra," apakah perasaan Eren saja, atau memang nama itu dilafalkan dengan nada penuh kehati-hatian? "...meneleponku untuk menjemput. Kau sudah tidur saat kutemukan."

Eren mengerjap bingung, masih menekan-nekan hidungnya, "Getemu himana? Menelehon hengan hapa?" lalu seakan sadar sesuatu, dia merogoh kantung jaketnya, membuka daftar panggilan di _smartphone_ hadiah ulangtahunnya tahun ini, dan menemukan nama 'Kapten Levi' di daftar teratas.

_Sejak kapan ada nomor itu?!_

Saat menengadah, Eren berani bersumpah orang yang memiliki nomor berinisial 'Kapten Levi' ini tersenyum (senyuman yang malah membuatnya tambah mengerikan, menurut Eren) lalu menjawab, "Di toilet wanita di taman dekat stasiun. Sayangnya petugas kebersihan lebih dulu menemukanmu dan menyangka kau itu semacam orang mesum yang bermaksud mengintip—" Levi mendengus, "—tapi ketiduran."

Eren merasa dingin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Melupakan darah di hidungnya yang masih mengalir, dia berdiri tiba-tiba.

"T-tolong katakan kalau anda sedang bercanda..."

"Tenang saja. Mereka memang mencoba mengambil identitasmu tapi bisa kucegah."

"B-benarkah...? Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja karena aku ini polisi. Tinggal bilang akan membawamu ke kantor polisi 'kan beres."

_Smartphone_ Eren terjatuh dengan bunyi 'tuk' pelan.

_Oh, untunglah. Levi Ackermann itu bukan kriminal. Dia hanya seorang polisi. _

… tepatnya polisi misterius penuh delusi yang percaya kalau Eren dirasuki arwah anak buahnya yang bernama Petra Ral.

* * *

"_Kapten Levi__ itu… d__ia selalu __jadi jagoan kami. Pria yang bisa diandalkan."_

_Petra Ral __menutup kalimatnya sembari __menjalin tangkai krisan terakhir, rangkaian bunga _halo_ buatannya itu dia pasangkan ke kepala Eren._

_Mereka duduk berhadapan di suatu padang bunga. Angin berhembus semilir, matahari bersinar terang._

_Eren agak menunduk untuk memudahkan Petra merapikan rangkaian tersebut. Dia tak mengerti mengapa menurut saja dipasangi bunga-bungaan di atas kepala._

_Petra Ral tersenyum. Menurut Eren itu adalah senyuman paling indah yang pernah dia lihat; di alam mimpi ataupun alam nyata._

"_Jadi, Eren... bolehkah aku minta tolong lagi padamu?"_

_Eren menjawab__, jawaban yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai__ pertanyaan__, akan tetapi s__uaranya tidak terdengar._

_Petra Ral kembali__ tersenyum.__ Eren tak mengerti mengapa dia begitu terpesona dengan senyuman __itu._

* * *

"Bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa saya ada di sini?"

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut hitam lelaki dengan kedua alis saling berkerut itu. Eren tidur telentang di atas terpal piknik kotak-kotak. Jaket seseorang dibentangkan di atas perutnya. Kemungkinan besar jaket milik lelaki bernama Levi Ackermann ini.

Levi tak segera menjawab. Punggungnya menghadap Eren dan kepalanya hanya menoleh sekali saat Eren bangun tadi.

"He? _Mister_ _Kapten _Levi Ackermann?"

"Petra mengajak makan siang di sini."

Eren duduk tergesa dan melihat sekitarnya. Mereka ada di taman konservasi tengah kota, di dekat sungai buatan yang menjadi kebanggaan daerah tersebut. Kotak bekal setengah terbuka, dan termos air disiagakan di pinggiran terpal. Hampir tak ada orang lain di sekitar situ.

Eren mendesah lelah, "Mungkin saya memang harus percaya soal 'Petra' ini. Saya memang sudah dikunjungi berkali-kali di mimpi… tapi soal itu sih bisa dijelaskan karena bisa jadi saya terkena sugesti—"

"Ooh… jadi kau tak percaya? Itu reaksi normal. Tapi bisa jelaskan untuk apa aku mengajak bocah ingusan makan siang di sini? Atau repot-repot menjemput ke toilet wanita? Atau memberi makan tiap kali—"

Wajah Eren memerah, "I-itu pasti karena anda sudah memberi saya sesuatu dengan tujuan tertentu! Semacam _amphetamine_—"

Levi menyelanya keras, "Kau sungguh berpikiran aku menyalahgunakan obat mahal itu hanya untuk bocah? Cih, imajinasimu berlebihan," lalu menambahkan dengan nada keji, "Kalau begitu kenapa tak melaporkanku ke polisi saja, eh? Jauh lebih mudah dari menduga-duga lalu salah."

Eren, masih berwajah merah, bahkan pangkal lehernya pun mulai memerah, berujar sengit, "Itu karena anda polisi!"

Akhirnya Levi menoleh menatapnya, "Kau pikir anggota kepolisian itu kebal hukum?"

"Memang iya 'kan?" Eren menyingkirkan jaket di perutnya dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"Kau salah besar bocah. Siapa yang memberitahumu soal itu? Lagipula kau belum lama tahu kalau aku polisi. Kenapa tak melaporkanku sebelum itu."

Eren berdiri cepat.

"Kalau begitu akan saya laporkan anda sekarang!"

Levi hanya mengawasi saat Eren melangkah mantap meninggalkannya. Tapi baru lima langkah, dia berbalik lagi dan menghadap lelaki itu dengan ekspresi pasrah.

"Tolong kembalikan dompet dan ponsel saya dulu!"

Levi menunjuk kotak bekal dengan dagunya, berkata, "Satu lagi… itu bukan arah ke kantor polisi."

Eren merengut. Telinganya sudah sangat merah. Dia menyambar dompet dan barang-barangnya dari kedalaman kotak bekal dan bergegas pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

…_kenapa dia tidak melaporkan Levi sejak dulu? __Mana dia tahu!_

* * *

_Petra mengayunkan kakinya di atas permukaan air. Eren berdiri di belakang wanita itu. Mereka sekarang berada di dermaga kayu kecil di atas danau luas berwarna biru cerah._

_Mata hijau Eren memandangi horizon, lalu memandang gerakan kaki Petra. Terhipnotis olehnya._

"_Hei… Eren, kau belum bisa mengingatnya? Atau memang tak mau mengingat?"_

_Eren ganti memandang puncak kepala Petra. Berwarna kuning__—__sama seperti kepala Armin._

_Dia membuka mulut, mencoba bicara, mencoba berargumentasi._

_Kali ini suaranya terdengar._

"Mister Kapten _Levi Ackermann ini…. Bukankah dia masih berkerabat dengan Mikasa?"_

_Petra menoleh dan memberinya senyuman indah yang sama._

* * *

"Ini..., " kepala Eren naik turun; secara bergantian melihat antara dua tiket yang disebar asal-asalan di atas meja dan wajah bermuka masam yang pura-pura tak peduli— wajah itu konsisten menghadap televisi yang menayangkan drama percintaan.

"Hei, bocah."

Eren menegang karena dia berpikir reaksinya mungkin dianggap berlebihan, dan seperti pengalaman yang sudah-sudah dia pasti akan mengalami kritikan pedas. Ternyata dia salah.

"Kau kenal dia?"

Eren melihat layar televisi dan mengenali salah satu wajah pemain drama.

"Mikasa? Ya."

Levi diam. Eren tak tahan kalau obrolan itu hanya berakhir dengan menyebut nama Mikasa. Jadi dia menambahkan, "Anda masih satu keluarga dengan Mikasa 'kan?"

Levi menyandarkan tangannya di meja untuk menopang kepalanya, namun masih melihat layar untuk menatap wajah tersenyum Mikasa. Dia tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

"Itu ide Petra. Dia ingin sekali pergi ke _Disneyland_. Sabtu depan. Kau ada waktu, bocah?"

Eren, yang masih belum terbiasa dengan perubahan topik tiba-tiba itu, langsung menolak keras.

_Ke Disneyland berduaan dengan lelaki paruh baya? Mereka bercanda!?_

* * *

_Dua tubuh berlumuran darah, tak bernyawa, dilempar serampangan tepat di mata Eren. Mikasa telentang miring di seberang, kedua mata kelabunya kosong menerawang. Eren hanya bisa terisak._

_Si pembunuh menempelkan pisau bernoda darah di pipi Eren, berbisik keras tepat di telinga anak itu, "Ini semua salahmu. Ini semua karena kau sok mau jadi pahlawan!"_

_Eren ingin membalas, "Bukan salahku!" tapi gamang._

Bagaimana kalau kedua orangtua Mikasa terbunuh karena kesalahannya?

_Lalu semua terjadi dengan cepat..._

_Desau desau angin, tiga-empat kali bunyi 'klik' dan 'dor', tiga tubuh bertumbangan teratur, lalu seseorang bertangan hangat merangkul dan menghela darah di pipinya sambil bergumam, "Aman, aman... sudah aman."_

_Dan di samping kirinya, Eren bisa mendengar suara lelaki bergumam keras;_

"_Jangan dengarkan orang sinting ini, bocah..,." satu kaki memakai boots menendang tulang kering si pembunuh yang dia yakin sudah jadi mayat, "...kau sudah bertindak berani. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan lagi? Tak ada yang berhak menyalahkanmu."_

_Itu adalah kali trakhir Eren menangis kencang._

* * *

Eren terbangun dan langsung merasakan lengan seseorang merengkuh ketiaknya. Levi Ackermann memeluknya dari belakang, mencegah pemuda itu terjatuh. Tapi dia yakin bukan lengan itu yang membangunkannya, melainkan bisik-bisik seru di sekitar. Eren otomatis melihat langit dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati sampai kapan dia akan berhenti bangun di dekat Levi Ackermann. Dia menatap dua balon berwarna merah dan kuning terbang di atas. Kemungkinan besar itu balon yang tadi sempat berada di tangannya.

"_Pingsan_?"

"_Sudah ada yang nolong tuh._"

"_Kalau nggak salah sih tadi mereka jalan bersama."_

_ "...kau pikir mereka pasangan _yang seperti itu?"

"_Ha ha ha... masa' sih?!"_

Bisikan semakin terdengar _absurd _dan Eren mengejang, mencoba melepaskan diri. Wajahnya merah dan dia tak sanggup menatap lelaki yang sejak tadi berjasa menopangnya.

"Ini Disneyland?! Kok bisa?"

Seperti dugaannya, Levi hanya mengernyitkan alis dan menjawab cepat, "Kita cari tempat duduk dulu. Di sini terlalu ramai."

Eren mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia juga agak mual.

* * *

_Petra berjongkok memunggunginya. Wanita itu sedang bersenandung riang sambil mengais-ngais tanah dengan sekop. Seonggok bibit krisan ada di dekat kakinya._

_Eren memanggil namun Petra tidak menoleh. _

_Eren kembali memanggil, keras, namun wanita itu tetap tidak menoleh._

_Penasaran, dia berjalan mendekat dan hendak menepuk bahu Petra..._

_...akan tetapi dia tak pernah sempat melakukannya._

* * *

Baru kali ini Eren melihat wajah Levi Ackermann seperti itu. Ekspresinya khawatir, alisnya tak lagi menyatu dengan ketat. Otot-otot wajahnya mengendur. Eren jadi sedikit bersimpati dan baru akan bertanya, "_Ada apa?_" tapi Levi menyambar kesempatan tersebut.

"_Petra...?_"

Di luar kemauannya, Eren mengangguk. Lalu dia mengutuk diri sendiri karena Levi langsung menyambar kedua tangannya dan menarik jalinan jemari mereka hingga mencapai kening. Levi menunduk dan dia menangis. Eren mengerjap bingung...

_... Kapten Levi Ackermann yang menjadi jagoan Petra Ral menangis._

_...lelaki yang selalu menampakkan wajah bengis itu menangis sambil berjongkok di salah satu bangku Disneyland, di depan seorang pemuda yang berbagi genggaman tangan dengannya..._

Eren menatap puncak kepala Levi. Dia masih berbaring di bangku kayu keras itu, kepala beralas jaket milik lelaki yang saat ini sedang memonopoli tangannya; lelaki yang mengira tidur-tidur ayam Eren tadi sebagai tanda bahwa dia telah kerasukan arwah Petra lagi.

Orang-orang menatap mereka dan Eren menjadi semakin tidak nyaman. Apalagi saat Levi berkata tercekat, "...jangan bilang nggak bakal balik lagi, bodoh..."

Sekarang giliran Eren yang ingin menangis. Dia tak seharusnya mengangguk tadi.


	2. Bagian 2

**Disosiasi. Disorientasi. Dispensasi**

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime**

* * *

**Perhatian : Konten dewasa :3**

* * *

Wajah Eren Jaeger berseri-seri saat melihat pemandangan dari kabin kincir ria Disneyland.

Levi hampir bisa mengasosiasikan ekspresi riang itu dengan wajah Petra Ral. Bagaimanapun Petra-lah yang sekarang ada di dalam tubuh Eren saat ini—dan sangat bisa menjelaskan mengapa cara duduk Eren begitu feminin. Kedua lutut tertutup rapat, ujung kaki mengarah ke dalam. Levi cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatian dari obyek pengamatannya karena Petra/Eren sudah tidak terlalu antusias lagi dengan pemandangan Disneyland di bawah sana.

"Kapten… kapan terakhir kali anda pergi ke taman bermain?"

Levi tidak menjawab. Matanya pura-pura tertarik mengawasi kepala tikus raksasa yang menjadi lambang taman bermain tersebut.

"Apa menurut anda permintaan saya kali ini terlalu berlebihan?"

Levi masih mengawasi si tikus yang membuka mulut lebar-lebar seakan mencemoohnya. Membuatnya ingin melempar sesuatu ke arah seringaian tak sopan itu.

"...Kapten?" Petra/Eren memajukan tubuhnya, menengadah memandang Levi yang hanya melirik dari posisinya bertopang dagu.

Mata besar itu menatapnya lurus-lurus, bibir bawahnya digigit- eskpresi cemberut yang sangat salah bila berada di wajah remaja lelaki.

Tapi menurut Levi ekspresi itu cocok untuk wajah Eren Jaeger.

"Kasihan bocah ini. Dia dipaksa menurutimu."

Petra/Eren menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi, menyeringai senang hingga seluruh gigi depannya tampak. Dia membalas ceria, "Aaah… apa boleh buat 'kan? Saya tak tahu sampai kapan bisa seperti ini terus."

Levi mengalihkan perhatian dari kepala tikus. Dia memandang lawan bicaranya lurus-lurus. Petra/Eren mengernyit heran, "…anda pikir saya akan terus selamanya berada di dunia ini? Orang mati punya tempat sendiri, tahu. Bisa jadi besok, atau lusa, atau besok lusa-nya lagi… sama seperti saat saya bisa tiba-tiba muncul lalu masuk di tubuh Eren— saya juga bisa tiba-tiba menghilang lho."

"…Petra, kau…."

Petra/Eren tersenyum.

"Kapten Levi… kami sudah mati. Tak ada di dunia ini lagi. Jadi tolong…," alis Levi meninggi saat Petra berkata pelan sambil memasang tampang ingin menangis dengan wajah Eren, "…tolong jangan menjadikan kami sebagai alasan bagi anda untuk kehilangan tujuan hidup."

Levi tak menjawab. Dia masih memandang wajah Eren/Petra dengan intensitas seolah bila dia tidak melakukannya kuat-kuat, arwah Petra akan meninggalkan jasad pemuda tersebut untuk selamanya.

* * *

_Hujan deras mengguyur daerah itu dari pagi hingga tengah hari._

_Di hari kelimanya mengambil cuti, hal produktif terakhir yang dia lakukan untuk hari itu adalah membuka kemasan _energy bar_ tanpa benar-benar memakannya habis. Daftar panggilan di telepon selularnya sudah hampir mencapai tiga digit, dan telepon rumahnya sudah kehabisan __memori__ rekaman pesan. Namun dia tidak berniat __mendengarkan satu-satu__. Dia memutuskan untuk menghapus saja karena sudah tahu inti pesan yang akan dia terima; pernyataan duka, dorongan semangat, dan kalimat-kalimat positif bahwa itu semua bukan kesalahannya._

_Memulai aktivitas normal setelah kehilangan empat anak buah sekaligus tidaklah mudah, bahkan untuk seorang Levi Ackermann sekalipun.__Mengunjungi makam Petra, Oluo, Eld, dan Gunther bisa dibilang telah menjadi aktivitas rutinnya. Dia menunggu esok hari hanya untuk melakukan itu._

_Hujan ini pun tak menghalangi niatnya untuk tetap mengunjungi makam mereka. __Namun __dia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat kejutan di tengah-tengah dukanya. Dia mengintip dari lubang pintu saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sedikit yakin kalau itu mungkin Erwin Smith—supervisor-nya, atau Hange Zoe—ahli forensik yang mengirim lebih dari duapuluh rekaman pesan dengan suara yang berbeda. Tapi ternyata, tamunya adalah seorang pemuda yang basah kuyup dari atas kepala hingga kaki.__Menatapnya balik melalui sepasang mata berwarna hijau tepat di lubang intip__—__seakan pemuda tersebut sudah sangat familiar dengan kebiasaan Levi. Pemuda itu mengerjap selama beberapa kali dari lubang intip sebelum berjinjit untuk mendekatkan bibirnya di lubang yang dimaksud. Levi bisa melihat lidahnya yang berwarna merah pucat meluncurkan kalimat yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidup;_

"_Kapten Levi? Ini Petra..."_

* * *

Eren sedikit memahami situasi ini. Dia membatin sambil mengamati tangan kanannya yang digandeng erat oleh Levi Ackermann.

_Kemungkinan besar, Petra Ral, mereka tak akan pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi__\- dalam mimpi maupun dalam bentuk arwah gentayangan yang merasuki tubuh orang selain Eren._

Levi menyeretnya pergi setelah drama singkat mereka di bangku taman Disneyland yang menarik perhatian sekelompok _cosplayer_ yang sedang melakukan sesi pemotretan. Lelaki itu tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menggandeng tangan Eren dalam diam dan berjalan menuju stasiun. Tapi Eren bersyukur untuk hal itu karena saat ini dia sedang berpura-pura menjadi Petra Ral. Kalau Levi mengajaknya bicara, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Kereta mereka belum berangkat, jadi Levi langsung memutuskan untuk naik begitu membeli tiket. Dia hanya bergumam, "Kita makan di rumahku saja," saat mereka melewati peron. Eren menjawab dengan 'Ya' dan anggukan cepat. Kereta itu penuh, namun Levi berhasil mendapatkan satu bangku di dekat batas gerbong. Dia mendorong Eren untuk duduk di situ, sementara dia berdiri di depannya. Eren mendongak, walau pada akhirnya cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah saat menyadari Levi Ackermann menunduk mengamatinya dengan kening berkerut.

"Hei, bocah..."

Eren terlonjak kaget. _Aah_… _jadi d__ia sudah tahu...?_

"...mau makan apa?"

"Eee... eeeh... apa saja—"

"Nggak ada menu 'apa saja'!"

Eren kembali terlonjak, dia tak berani menatap Levi. Seorang wanita yang duduk di samping kirinya sampai menatap keheranan.

"Ka-kalau begitu...," Eren mengingat makanan terakhir hasil masakan Levi, "..._spatzle_...?"

Levi mendengus dan berkata, "Heh. Cuma itu? Padahal ini terakhir kali kau bisa makan masakanku."

"Eh?"

_Aaah..._ Eren membatin, _jadi begitu ya...?_

* * *

Ada yang salah dengannya.

Jean pernah bilang kalau dia ini _masochist_; senang menderita, rajin sekali menerima luka-luka baik mental maupun fisik. Mungkin Jean benar. Apa lagi namanya kalau bersedia dijadikan pengganti untuk melepaskan frustasi seksual seorang lelaki yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya?

Tapi mungkin bukan hanya Levi Ackermann yang butuh pelampiasan.

Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang pemuda sehat.

Dia bohong kalau bilang tidak ikut menikmati.

"Hei, bocah… angkat pinggulmu."

Eren menurut. Dia menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai penumpu. Tumitnya terbenam di kasur empuk milik Levi, pinggul terangkat ke atas. Si pemberi perintah melucuti celana jins pemuda yang terbaring patuh itu dengan gerakan cepat. Sempat terlintas rasa takut di pikiran Eren, tapi dia mencoba untuk kembali rileks saat Levi menyentuhnya dengan begitu hati-hati— seakan kalau tidak melakukan itu Eren akan menendang perutnya dan pergi dari tempat itu segera.

Saat ini yang mendorong Eren untuk tetap tenang hanyalah rasa penasaran.

Dia mencoba tak bersuara saat merasakan hembusan nafas di paha atasnya, atau saat dia yakin bahwa benar itu lidah milik Levi yang menyentuh kulit sensitif di dekat selangkangannya. Eren grogi. Dia akan mendapatkan _blowjob_ untuk pertama kalinya... dari seorang pria, pula...

_Tapi, kalau__ sekarang dia menerima hal itu dari __laki-laki__—_

"T-tunggu sebentar... _Mister__!_"

Levi seketika menegakkan leher karena kedua tangan Eren menyentak rambutnya dengan kasar. Penis Eren meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, disertai dengan bunyi yang diasosiasikan si pemilik sebagai suara sensual yang langsung membuatnya setengah menyesal telah menghentikan aktivitas itu.

"..._hn_?_"_ Levi menatap lurus-lurus kepadanya. Dagu lelaki itu nyaris sejajar dengan lutut Eren yang sedikit terangkat dan gemetaran. Eren sendiri baru akan membuka mulut untuk bicara, namun pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa melenguh keras. Walau telah berhasil menyelamatkan selangkangannya dari wajah Levi, namun tangan lelaki itu masih memainkan testisnya.

"Jangan... _aah_, tolong _hhenn_-tikan! Itu!"

Levi menghentikan gerakan tangannya hanya untuk mengatakan, "Kau duluan yang memulai ini. Memangnya tombol lampu, bisa dihidup-mati dengan mudah?!"

"T-tapii…."

Suara Eren menghilang lalu muncul kembali dalam lengkingan tinggi. Sesekali, saat sadar kalau dirinya-lah yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut, Eren langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, malu. Tapi karena tangannya tak bisa fokus memilih antara mulutnya sendiri dan menahan gerayangan Levi, suaranya malahan menjadi rentetan parau 'ah- ah- ahhh-!' mesum. Dia hanya berharap dinding apartemen Levi Ackermann cukup tebal untuk bisa meredam itu— lalu, hingga akhirnya dengan satu lengkingan panjang, Eren mencapai klimaks.

Kedua lutut Eren masih berkedut saat Levi berhenti. Air mata mengumpul di sudut-sudut matanya, tatapannya pasrah ke arah bibir Levi… memohon.

Levi sendiri tak bisa menghentikan dirinya saat melihat tatapan tersebut. Dia menelusuri bibir bawah Eren dengan ibu jarinya. Bibir itu bergetar, genangan liur berkumpul di sudut. Levi tak bisa menahan untuk menjilatnya, yang membuat Eren berseru kaget.

Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat dan Levi-lah yang mulai mencium Eren. Rasanya lama sekali saat Levi berhenti tertarik dengan bibir Eren hingga pada akhirnya, Levi bisa menghentikan dirinya susah payah dengan membenamkan wajah kuat-kuat di bantal dekat pipi pemuda yang terkurung pasrah di bawahnya. Lelaki itu berbisik parau, "Sepuluh detik… kuberi waktu sepuluh detik untuk pergi dari sini."

"—Eh?'

"Pergi!"

Eren, seluruh tubuhnya masih kesemutan, hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhnya keluar dari kungkungan. Dia mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk memakai baju sebelum berlari keluar dari apartemen Levi Ackermann.

* * *

"Enak ya… baru dua minggu aktif setelah sebelumnya mangkir hampir empat bulan, cuma dapat surat peringatan. Enak benar jadi anak kesayangan Boss."

Levi menghiraukan kicauan Hange Zoe, kepala forensik yang telah lama menjadi rekan kerja divisinya tersebut. Dua anggota kepolisian ini sedang berada di dapur apartemen Levi Ackermann. Si pemilik ruangan tengah menyiapkan menu makan pagi dan tamunya duduk dengan tubuh bagian atas bersandar di meja makan. Hange menempelkan pipinya di permukaan meja yang mengilap, kedua matanya yang berkacamata mengawasi gerak-gerik Levi memotong roti.

"Kau sudah benar-benar baikan, Levi… boleh dong bagi kartu nama psikiater yang bisa membuatmu normal lagi itu."

Levi berdecak, "Siapa bilang aku pakai jasa psikiater."

"… aku 'kan tamu-mu, Kapten Leviii~ bagi-bagi kopi susu lah."

Levi menunjuk konter pojok minuman di dekat kulkas, "Bikin sendiri sana tapi jangan berantakan."

Hange, walau cemberut dan berkata, "Aku ini tamu lho!" namun beranjak ke konter yang dimaksud setelah menyambar cangkir terdekat. Bel apartemen Levi berbunyi nyaring. Si pemilik menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk menuju pintu depannya, setelah memberi tatapan galak pada Hange yang membuat biji-biji kopi tercecer.

Melalui lubang intip pintu, dia bisa melihat Eren Jaeger berdiri tegak dan menatap pintu dengan tegas. Terlihat gugup juga, kalau melihat caranya mengepal kedua tangan di samping badannya itu….

"Wow," Hange menubruk pundak Levi agar bisa ikut melihat melalui lubang intip, "Siapa?"

Levi berdecak jengkel. Dia menarik mundur bahu Hange, menyuruhnya minggir agar dia bisa membuka pintu. Dua mata kehijauan milik Eren balas menatapnya. Hange yang mendorong Levi ke pinggir langsung mengulurkan tangan dan berkata antusias,

"Kamu! Siapa? Kenalan Levi? Dia itu antisosial makanya aku kaget dia punya tamu selain anggota polisi. Atau kriminal."

Eren sedikit terkejut, walau begitu dia membalas uluran tangan itu dengan senyum ramah, "Ah. Iya. _Mister_ Levi pernah menolong saya."

Hange mengangguk semangat dan mulai mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke tangan Eren yang terjulur, "Menolong? Seorang Levi menolong orang?!"

"I-iya."

"Hei kacamata idiot. Kau mengganggu, minggir."

Walau mencibir tak senang setelah Levi menampar sisi kepalanya, Hange masih antusias mengamati Eren. Levi memberi tanda pada Eren untuk masuk sementara tangan-tangan Hange teralihkan.

"… kalau anda sibuk," mata Eren mengawasi Hange diam-diam, "Sebenarnya salah saya juga sih belum memberi kabar."

"Abaikan dia. Masuklah."

"Tapi…"

"_Masuk_."

Eren memilih bungkam dan menurut. Dia mengekor si pemilik apartemen ke dapur dan duduk di kursi konter sementara tuan rumahnya menuang secangkir kopi. Hange Zoe duduk di sebelah Eren, menarik kursinya di samping kanan pemuda tersebut dan menopangkan dagunya ke tangan.

"Jadi… ceritakan soal bagaimana Levi menolongmu."

Itu bukan kalimat pertanyaan. Itu kalimat final yang mengharuskan Eren bercerita atau harus mau dipandangi dengan ekspresi antusias selama masih ada di situ.

"Kau tak harus menjawabnya Eren," Levi mengernyit galak pada Hange, "_Kau _ada panggilan tugas, cepat pergi sana."

"Tak apa. Aku sudah biasa telat."

Walau begitu sepuluh menit kemudian Levi berhasil mengusir rekan kerjanya dengan secangkir kopi susu, tiga lapis roti selai, dan dua telur goreng. Lelaki itu merapikan ikatan rambut dan setelan kemejanya, masih berusaha menuntut Eren untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan, hingga Levi berhasil menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Hange yang masih berkelit. Setelah itu Eren bisa fokus menghabiskan jatah sarapan yang dipaksakan tuan rumah, walau dia sendiri sudah makan buatan ibunya sebelum berangkat tadi.

"Ada apa?"

Eren perlahan meletakkan cangkir kopi. Tangannya menyenggol garpu hingga berdentang di atas piring yang telah kosong. Suara getaran garpu dengan porselen melatar belakangi kecanggungan pemuda itu saat mencoba menjawab pertanyaan singkat tersebut.

"Petra Ral," Eren melihat Levi mengeratkan jemarinya di cangkir namun dia berusaha tak peduli, "Saya sudah pernah bilang kalau sering dikunjungi dalam mimpi 'kan?"

Levi meminum habis isi cangkirnya tanpa memberi afirmasi. Eren mengartikan itu sebagai jawaban, 'Ya'.

"A-apa anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Petra Ral? Se-semacam kekasih? P-pacar? Anda, berdua, pernah melakukan itu saat saya masih kerasukan?"

"Tak pernah," Levi menyambar galak. Eren sedikit terlonjak dari kursi.

"Ka-kalau begitu… kenapa?"

Levi tak menjawab. Dia memilih untuk membereskan perangkat makan Eren dan Hange. Eren memandangi punggung Levi selama beberapa saat dan menyimpulkan kalau dia sudah terlalu ingin tahu. Mungkin bukan tempatnya menanyakan hal itu. Jadi dia memilih membicarakan yang lain.

"Anda pernah menolong saya. Seperti yang saya sampaikan pada teman anda tadi," Eren menghela nafas panjang. Membicarakan kejadian itu sudah cukup menyakitkan baginya, "Anda memang pernah menolong saya—bersama Mikasa. Anda masih ingat 'kan?"

Levi masih menyibukkan diri dengan piring dan cangkir. Eren mulai merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Yah, saya lupa. Setidaknya, sampai diingatkan lagi oleh Petra Ral. Tapi saya memang berniat melupakan semua itu. Mengingatnya hanya akan membuat saya semakin membenci diri saya sendiri… dan itu sangat menyakitkan."

Eren mengusap dahinya dan menemukan keringat di situ.

"Apa anda tahu kalau ibu Mikasa meninggal karena ulah saya?"

Levi berhenti beraktivitas namun punggungnya masih menghadap Eren.

"Tapi… tapi anda bilang kalau itu bukan kesalahan saya sepenuhnya," Eren mulai terisak, "D-dan anda bahkan menyelamatkan saya dan Mikasa…_ urgh_… sssaya bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih pada anda, _uh_…," Eren menyedot ingusnya dan menggosok keras-keras kedua mata dengan lengan baju. Dia berseru nyaring pada punggung Levi di depannya, "J-jadi… terima kasih sudah membuat saya hidup normal!"

Eren terkejut saat tangan kanan Levi menyentuh puncak kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Levi masih memasang kernyitannya yang biasa.

"Bodoh…. Hidup normal? Aku nyaris membuatmu jadi pelampiasan birahi. Penyelamat macam apa aku ini."

Wajah Eren tidak bisa lebih merah lagi.

"Ta-tapi… saya nggak keberatan soal itu kok. Anda 'kan baru kehilangan—"

Levi berdecak jengkel lalu menarik kembali tangannya. Eren menggumamkan komplain bahwa kepalanya bukan lap, lalu menggosok-gosok bagian yang terkena air karena Levi belum mengeringkan tangannya tadi.

"Petra adalah anak buahku yang paling berdedikasi. Dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri… dan kau ini bocah aneh."

"Oh, anda sepikiran dengan ibu saya, kalau begitu."

Levi menghela nafas panjang. Dia menarik kursi kemudian mendudukinya hingga berhadapan dengan Eren; menatap sepasang mata berwarna kehijauan yang sedikit memerah namun masih menatapnya dengan berani. Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Levi pun menceritakan kisahnya.

"Petra meninggal empat bulan lalu," Eren mengangguk, dia sudah tahu soal itu, "Dia, juga Oluo Bozado, Eld Jinn, dan Gunther Schultz. Mereka satu divisi anti-teror. Aku adalah pemimpin komando mereka."

Levi menatap Eren yang mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Tim ini melakukan misi profesional selama lima tahun. Kami sudah bersiap untuk hal terburuk tiap kali bertugas lapangan. Kematian bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, sebenarnya."

Levi berhenti sejenak, menatap menerawang melewati bahu Eren, "Empat bulan lalu tim ini dibubarkan setelah menyelesaikan satu misi. Dibubarkan, temtu saja, karena hanya ada satu orang yang selamat," Eren menelan ludah, Levi melanjutkan, "Mungkin bisa dibilang… rasa bersalah orang yang selamat? Kalau bukan karena arwah Petra merasukimu, mungkin aku tak akan menyeduh kopi atau menggoreng telur atau ngobrol normal dengan si kacamata lagi."

Levi menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kalau dipikir lagi, tingkat kestabilan mentalku saat itu benar-benar payah sampai sepenuhnya percaya soal Petra yang merasuki tubuh bocah aneh sepertimu."

"Anda ini memang hobi mengejek orang ya," Eren bergumam jengkel, "Saya masih akan menganggap anda orang gila penyabotase ingatan," Eren menarik keluar secarik kertas dari dalam ransel, "… kalau tak menemukan ini!"

Dia membentangkan kertas tersebut di konter agar mereka bisa membaca tulisan ramping bertinta biru yang berbunyi;

_ 'Eren, terima kasih sudah meminjamkan tubuhmu. Untuk saat ini dan seterusnya kami minta tolong untuk mengingatkan Kapten Levi agar tidak bertindak bodoh. Dia memang orang yang susah dipahami, tapi sebenarnya Kapten Levi itu orang baik, dan—'_

Dua kalimat terakhir di kertas tersebut susah dibaca. Tapi Levi mengenali tulisan tersebut. Dia juga mengenali huruf 'P' dan 'R' yang nyaris tak ketara. Seolah ditulis oleh seseorang yang mulai kehilangan kekuatan di tangannya. Tanda tangan milik Petra.

Eren menatap Levi.

Dia mulai menduga kalau tak banyak orang yang pernah melihat seorang Levi Ackermann kehilangan kendali atas otot-otot wajah dan kelenjar lakrimalis-nya.

"Tentu saja saya tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan mereka," Eren berbisik pelan, kepalanya tertunduk dan dia merasa ingin menangis lagi, "Tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengambil peran Petra dan—"

Levi memotong, "Tak ada hubungannya dengan Petra, atau Oluo atau, Gunther… dan Eld. Sekarang sudah tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka."

"Tapi…."

Levi kembali memotongnya lagi, "Tapi apa kau siap, Eren?"

Eren menelan ludah.

"Sa-saya pernah melakukan praktek anoscopy, jadi…."

"Hei bocah. Siapa bilang aku akan membuatmu melakukan sejauh itu? Jalur prioritasmu tak beres ya? Atau memang sudah populer di generasimu? Kau pikir aku ini apa."

"Saya pikir…."

Levi menyipit curiga.

"Oh. Jadi pikirmu aku cuma tertarik dengan hubungan fisik, begitu?" Levi menyambar ransel Eren, si pemilik berteriak kaget namun tak berdaya saat isinya digeledah. Levi menarik keluar satu botol kecil, memamerkannya di udara, dan mengabaikan seruan si pemilik berwajah merah yang bertahan dengan argumennya, "Saya sudah bilang kalau pernah praktek anoscopy 'kan?! Lagipula itu untuk urusan medis!"

"Hn…. Aku tertarik dengan anoscopy. Karena kau sudah mempelajarinya dan kebetulan membawa ini juga. Jadi ajari aku."

Eren membenamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan lengan dan konter. Suara balasan darinya nyaris tak terdengar namun Levi bisa menangkap beberapa kata, "Tadi… prioritas… salah… apa-apaan."

Dia menyilangkan tangan dan mengawasi Eren masih berbicara dengan permukaan meja dapurnya.

"Dengar, Eren. Aku menyukaimu jadi aku tak ingin hubungan kita hanya sebatas birahi saja. Kalau kau tak siap dengan hal ini, mundurlah. Aku tak akan lagi meladenimu. Pikirkan ini baik-baik."

Eren mengangkat wajahnya, melongo kaget.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai sekolah. Selama itu pikirkan jawabanmu."

"Itu masih empat tahun lagi! Itu pun kalau saya tidak mengulang!"

"Itu waktu yang cukup untuk membuatmu sadar."

"Tapi sekarang saya sadar!"

"Belum," Levi membalas singkat, "Saat ini kau sedikit terpengaruh dengan tulisan Petra. Kau akan menyesal suatu saat nanti."

Eren diam.

Dia berpikir lama, lalu akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Saat itu, nanti... saya akan mengejek anda sampai puas. Karena untuk sekali ini apa yang anda katakan itu salah."

* * *

_Empat tahun._

Di antara waktu tersebut, Levi sudah dua kali dimutasi dan empat kali dipindah divisi. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang melakukan komunikasi rutin dengan orang lain kecuali kalau mereka adalah rekan kerjanya. Dia tak pernah bermain dengan media sosial melalui _smartphone_-nya, dan dia adalah tipe pekerja yang fokus pada tugas hingga selesai.

Tapi Levi Ackermann membuat pengecualian untuk satu orang saja; Eren Jaeger.

Dia selalu menjawab pesan-pesan singkat dari Eren. Dia mengawasi status Eren di media sosial, dia bahkan bersedia mengobrol dengan pemuda itu lewat telepon—bahkan hingga berjam-jam.

Mereka tak bertemu selama hampir tiga tahun, dan sebenarnya Levi sangat yakin bahwa Eren sudah cukup puas dengan hubungan seperti itu. Waktu tenggatnya semakin menipis dan hari ini dia melihat foto wisuda Eren di media sosial. Walau begitu Eren masih belum menghubunginya lagi sejak dua hari lalu.

Levi sudah sangat yakin…

_"…saya akan mengejek anda sampai puas. Karena untuk sekali ini apa yang anda katakan itu salah._"

Telepon apartemennya berdering. Levi melihat nomor yang tertera di layar digital, langsung tahu bahwa itu telepon dari kabin sekuriti. Kalau bukan sehabis pulang kerja dan masih belum bisa tidur, Levi tak akan mau menjawab panggilan itu tengah malam begini.

"Ya?" dia membalas si penelepon dengan gerutuan jengkel yang sangat ketara.

"_Mister Ackermann? Ada seseorang yang mondar-mandir di depan dan mengaku kenalan anda… tapi dia tidak tahu berapa nomor apartemen anda dan tak bisa mengakses intercom lobi."_

"Siapa? Kalau dia memakai kacamata bilang saja salah alamat." Levi memang sengaja tidak memberitahu nomor apartemennya pada pihak kantor. Hange Zoe adalah salah satu alasannya.

"_Erm… bukan. D—hei!"_

Levi mengenali suara yang terdengar di latar belakang, "_Ini aku, Kapten! Aku mau menagih janjimu. Segera!"_

"Oh," Levi merasakan wajahnya membentuk seringaian, "Biarkan dia masuk."

Eren memberinya senyuman lebar saat Levi membuka pintu, dan pelukan panjang saat pintu menutup di belakang mereka.

"Oi. Jangan bilang kau ini Petra. Sejak kapan Eren seberani ini?"

Eren menjawab dari bahu Levi, "Kapteeen…."

"Berhenti memanggilku itu. Aku sudah jadi Mayor."

"Aah…."

"…dan berhenti membauiku. Memangnya kau anjing?"

Eren berbisik pelan di dekat leher Levi; yang disebut belakangan bisa melihat telinga pemuda itu telah memerah.

"Mayor… beri satu ciuman padaku? Tolong…."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Levi sudah hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya.

* * *

Eren menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya dan membalikkan badan. Levi menelusur leher dan punggung Eren yang telanjang dengan telunjuknya. Pemuda itu bergidik namun masih tertidur pulas. Levi tersenyum samar dan menatap kertas berbingkai di meja dekat kepala Eren. Walau penerangannya redup, Levi bisa membaca tulisan ramping di kertas tersebut. Bukannya bisa melihat, tapi karena dia sudah biasa melihat….

_ 'Eren, terima kasih sudah meminjamkan tubuhmu. Untuk saat ini dan seterusnya kami minta tolong untuk mengingatkan Kapten Levi agar tidak bertindak bodoh. Dia memang orang yang susah dipahami, tapi sebenarnya Kapten Levi itu orang baik, dan—'_

'—_dia hanya butuh satu orang saja, untuk bisa memahami dirinya, supaya bisa bertahan hidup. Ketidak-tergantungannya hebat 'kan? Tapi itu juga menyedihkan karena itu tolong temani dan pahami dia ya Eren… biarkan dia bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi._

_Petra Ral.'_

* * *

A/N:

Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu fict ini *nangis* nggak nyangka banyak yang ingat, banyak yang nagih, banyak yang PM *batukdarah*

Terima kasih sudah review, baca ulang, nyumpahi author gak jelas yang hobi php... pokoknya berkat para pembaca-lah tulisan ini ditulis(?) dan dihabisi(?)

Semoga tulisan lain yang belum 'completed' bisa bernasib sama dengan tulisan ini.


End file.
